trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Olivier Łowca Skór VS Potwór Polskiej Beznadziei
Poprzednia część Opowiada Olivier Łowca Skór: Pewnego dnia... a właściwie pewnej nocy szedłem przez las. Niosłem skórę jakiegoś frajera, którego kilka minut temu oskaplowałem. Jpdl... on był gruby jak świnia. Chyba całą kanapę jego skórą obciągnę. Ale do rzeczy. Gdy tak szedłem, wyskoczyła nagle zza drzewa grupa oszołomów. No OK, to nie były oszołomy, tylko grupa nastolatków. A właściwie jeszcze dzieci. Razem z nimi byli moi koledzy po fachu- Slenderek, Jeffuś, Maruś i Dżekuś. Kilka(naście) lat w zawodzie robi swoje. Od razu chciałem obedrzeć ze skóry, kogo się da. Rzuciłem się na jednego z nich i zarzuciłem mu pętlę mojej linki na szyję. Jednocześnie rzuciłem okiem na resztę, zastanawiając się, co obciągnę ich skórą. Nagle ktoś pacnął mnie w ramię. - Oluś! Co ty robisz! Odwróciłem się jak oparzony. To była moja twórczyni- Marta the Writer. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. - Rozum postradałeś do reszty?... To są moi przyjaciele! - Serio?- zapytałem zawiedziony. - Serio- odparła dobitnie, a reszta spojrzała na mnie wrogo. Westchnąłem i schowałem linkę do kieszeni. - Oluś, musisz nam pomóc. - Błagam, nie mów tak do mnie przy ludziach!- pouczyłem ją, gdy zobaczyłem, jak Jeff dostaje niekontrolowanego ataku śmiechu na słowo Oluś.- Czego chcecie? - Mógłbyś się na jakiś czas przyłączyć do naszej drużyny. W kupie raźniej. Chodzi o to, żebyś nam pomógł odszukać naszą przyjaciółkę Salai, którą ktoś uprowadził. Już miałem odpowiedzieć: "A co mnie to wszystko obchodzi?", gdy nagle coś przyszło mi do głowy. - A będę mógł go potem obedrzeć ze skóry?- spytałem z nadzieją.- Kręci mnie możliwość wymierzania kar parszywym, obmierzłym bydlęciom, mówiąc prościej- grzesznikom, niczym inkwizycja... - Dobrze. Ruszyliśmy dalej przez las. Po chwili zauważyłem na jednym z drzew karteczkę. Przeczytaliśmy ją wspólnie: Brawo, szybko się uwinęliście! Czas na pierwsze zadanie. Niczego więcej nie było. Już miałem powiedzieć: "Co to ma być?", gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy straszliwy ryk... Za nami stało monstrum, miało chyba z trzy i pół metra. - I co wy na to?- zaśmiało się monstrum. - Myślisz, że jesteś taki mądry, cwaniaczku?- odparował Slender i stanął przed poczwarą, patrząc na nią z góry. - Nie podniecaj się tak swoim wzrostem- zarechotał potwór.- Na mnie nie działają takie sztuczki. Wiecie, kim jestem?... Jestem Potworem Polskiej Beznadziei! Przysiągłbym, że w tle usłyszałem Ba-Dum-Tss! Wracając do opowieści. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie, nie bardzo rozumiejąc. Potwór wyjaśnił nam niecierpliwie: - Mam potężną moc. Jestem nie do pokonania. To przeze mnie mamy bezrobocie, biedę, remonty drogowe w drodze do szkoły, głodowe emerytury, znajomości, beznadziejne autostrady, układy, olbrzymie korki, łapówki, absurdy prawne... Wynajął mnie pan...- tu urwał, bo zorientował się, że nie może zdradzić, kto go wynajął- pan porywacz, żebym się z wami zmierzył. Monstrum się niecierpliwiło. Do walki z nim wypchnięto oczywiście MNIE (bo niby ze mnie taki patriota). W zamian obiecali, że przypilnują mojego skalpu (...). Stwierdziłem, że linka to za słaba broń na takiego kolosa. Wyjąłem z kieszeni moją tajną broń- metalowego pręta. Rzuciłem się na wroga, jednak ten wykręcił mi rękę. Padłem na ziemię, a on zarechotał. Skrzywiłem się wściekle, a pot zalał mi twarz. Znów przypuściłem atak. Sparował cios, lecz po kilku próbach wreszcie przydzwoniłem mu w łeb. Zatoczył się, a wtedy wbiłem mu w czaszkę mój lśniący wypolerowany nóż. Triumfalnie się uśmiechnąłem. Nagle... potwór ożył. - Mehehe! Ty durniu! Ja zawsze wrócę do życia! Mówiłem, że mnie nie da się pokonać! Ale widać musiałeś się o tym przekonać na własnej... SKÓRZE. Dostałem ataku szału. Znów go zadźgałem- z tym samym skutkiem. Zaczynałem tracić siły. Wreszcie coś mi wpadło do głowy. - Wiesz- powiedziałem- nie jesteś najpotężniejszy. W innych krajach jest jeszcze gorzej. - Jeszcze gorzej niż w Polsce? Mehehe, nie żartuj sobie! - No na przykład w Afryce. Ludzie tam głodują, nie ma tam pracy. Uciekają stamtąd. - Co?! - Tam się nie da żyć w ogóle. Wielodzietne rodziny, smród (nie bez powodu się mówi "śmierdzi jak w murzyńskiej chacie"), brak edukacji, ciemnota, uzależenienie od Stanów... - To znaczy, że... że ja nie jestem najpotężniejszy! I gdzie ja teraz znajdę robotę?! Ja... ja... SZCZELAM FOCHA! Przybity psychicznie potwór odszedł ocierając łzy z depresji, a my ruszyliśmy dalej. Następna część ___________________________________ Autor: Marta the Writer Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanpasta